This research grant will attempt to identify all the serum glycoproteins that have increased levels of fucosylation in the sera of patients with hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC). It is acknowledged in the literature that changes in glycosylation occur with cancer. More importantly we have shown that there is an increase in the level of core fucosylation associated with the development of liver cancer. However, the proteins on which these changes occur are, for the most part, unknown. Hence, we propose to evaluate serum, in both a pre-cancerous and cancerous state, for alterations in the amount of fucosylation associated with all serum glycoproteins. This comparative study will use a technology that will exploit a variety of fucose recognizing lectins to extract specific glycoproteins and identify them using LC MS/MS based proteomic methodologies. Glycoproteins that alter with the development of cancer will be evaluated further for their potential as biomarkers of virally induced liver cancer. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]